


Is this Nick Grimshaw?

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is casually working his shift at the coffee shop when Nick Grimshaw, BBC Radio 1 star, waltzes in with a friend by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Nick Grimshaw?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of AU-ish, because One Direction does excist and all, but Louis is not part of it.

„Stop yawning.“ Nick scold Harry as they walked down the street back to the studio. Harry had been in to visit for Nick's show this morning and after he had been done they decided to go out for lunch together. Harry kept teasing him for picking a cheap restaurant (which Harry liked anyways), because Nick insisted on paying, but Nick didn't have any money. At least not compared to what Harry considered a decent amount of money to spend on food. But they had had that argument a hundred times already and they were tired of it, so Harry stopped teasing and Nick just let it go. And now they were shuffling down the street casually, their hair tugged under beanies and their eyes covered in sunglasses for some privacy, but Harry wouldn't stop yawning.

“I got up at an ungodly hour just to come visit you.” Harry told Nick, putting emphasis on how ungodly early it had been. “Be grateful.”

“I was at the studio three hours before you even considered getting up, so stop the wining.” He scold the boy and Harry grunted in response.

“Get me coffee at least.”

Nick quirked an eyebrow at him. “Isn't it a little late for that?” He asked with a glance at his clock. But Harry only huffed out an incoherent response and Nick decided that he was probably best off getting the kid what he wanted and so he let them to make a little detour by a coffee shop that was close.

“Anyways,” He picked up the conversation after ensuring Harry that he was getting coffee in less then half a mile. “What I was actually trying to tell you all day, but you were too busy too notice, because you're self centered-”

“Like you?” Harry interrupted with a smirk.

“Like me.” Nick agreed with a little smile, ignoring his snippy comment otherwise, continuing. “I got a promotion.” 

“Really?” Harry asked sounding a little too surprised.

“Is it really that shocking?” Nick asked with a laugh and Harry nudged his shoulder against Nick's.

“Of course not.” Harry ensured him quickly. “I just didn't know there was anything better than hosting the breakfast show. I mean it's prime time, right?”

“Yeah, it's not so much a new job. Just a few different tasks, better money and all that kinda stuff.”

“Yey.” Harry cheered with fake enthusiasm and Nick rolled his eyes at him.

“That promotion is the only reason I can spoil with lunch and coffee.”

And with those words they reached the coffee shop, Nick pulling the door open for Harry to step in and the smaller boy smiled quickly before walking in. Nick pulled his sun glasses and beanie off right away. After all he was not an international pop star and only wore a disguise to humor Harry.

“What do you want?” Nick asked Harry as they stepped forwards a little, glancing at the menu hanging right above the counter.

“Err-” Harry tucked on his sleeve. “The barista is staring.” He whispered and Nick only huffed out a laugh, still looking at the list of coffees, teas and frappes.

“You're Harry Styles.” He reminded his friend, but Harry only rolled his eyes, which Nick couldn't see but knew anyways.

“He's staring at you.”

“I'm with Harry Styles.” He said, lowering his head and glancing at Harry again who looked mildly unpleased. “What to you want, weirdo?”

“Whatever you're getting.” Harry said with a quick smile and Nick had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the boy and only stepped forwards looking at the barista Harry had been fussing about for the first time. And instead of a friendly “Hello, what can I get you?” he only stared at Nick, making the man feel a little uncomfortable.

“Err-” Nick started, wondering if the barista was going to say something. And he did.

“Oh my God! You're Nick Grimshaw. I listen to your show every day.” He blurted out loudly and Nick's lips quirked up in a smile. He heard Harry chuckled behind him and wanted to turn around and slap the boy. Because as opposed to the One Direction members he did not get compliments every day and surely had not grown tired of them.

“I'm really sorry. Sorry.” The barista started rambling when Nick didn't say anything and Harry only started laughing more.

“Hey, that's alright.” Nick told him, trying to smile as warmly as he could. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the feathery haired boy was actually going to ask him what he wanted to drink any time soon, but it didn't seem like he was going to, so Nick decided to simply order.

“Can I get, uh, two regular black coffees, please?” He asked and thebarista blushed, looking drop dead adorable as he reached out for two cups almost droppings them as he fiddled with a pen.

“Sure, sorry.” He said, biting his lip as he scribbled on the cups and typed stuff into the cash register. Harry tugged on Nick's sleeve again nodding towards the busy boy subtly and wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Nick only rolled his eyes.

“Stop it.” He hissed under his breath, smiling at the barista as he glanced up in confusion. He set the cups to the side, shifting his weight nervously.

“I, err- can you, uh, maybe give me an autograph? I mean I know you probably get asked like every day, and I'm really, but I just, uh..” What had started out as nervous blabbering soon turned into rambling and Nick smiled widely, because really barely ever people asked for autographs, especially not when Harry was standing next to him. But he knew that if he was going to say yes just as eagerly as the boy had asked, Harry never would let him forget it. And also he suspected that the barista was going to ask Harry for an autograph right afterwards, so he wanted to play it cool.

“Well, you know, I don't usually do that..” He said, Harry behind him huffing out a ridiculous laugh. “But I'm paying with credit card and I'll have to sign something anyways, right?” He asked with a wink and he wasn't positive but thought he had seen the barista swoon for a moment. Harry was out of control behind him, muffling his laugh in his jacket and drawing more attention towards him than he should.

“I'm really sorry.” He said with teary eyes, fanning himself some air and turning around to laugh some more and fake some coughs to cover up the hysterical sounds coming from his throat. The barista didn't seem to notice though and only took the credit card from Nick, swiping it through the reader. Moments later he gave it back to Nick and placed the receipt for him to sign on the counter along with a pen and a napkin. Nick signed the receipt pushing back over the counter and then looking up at the boy.  
“What's your name?” He asked and the smaller boy blushed.

“Louis.” He coaxed out and Nick smiled, bending back down and scribbling a few words onto the napkin pushing it towards Louis.

“Thanks.” The boy breathed and Nick only smiled again, suddenly feeling Harry standing right behind him. He looked like he had cried, but the grin on his face was wide and he looked oddly amused.

“Who's the other drink for?” The barista asked, holding up one of the cups and a pen. He could see that the other cup already had his name written on it.

“Him.” Nick said with a nod towards Harry who had his chin resting on Nick's shoulder now.

“Yeah.” Louis said, furrowing his brows. “What's your name?” He asked Harry and Nick couldn't help but laugh.

“Harry.” The boy told the barista, pinching Nick in the back trying to tell him that he was acting rude, but Nick couldn't help it. The barista frowned at them and told them to get their drinks down at the other end of the counter so Harry pushed Nick to the side, slapping him across the head as soon as the boy was out of sight.

“What?” Nick asked rubbing the back of his head, but still chuckling mildly. “You're just mad because he didn't know you.”

“I'm not.” Harry told him sharply and to Nick's surprise there was no pout whatsoever on his face. “I'm mad because he was really nice and he was flirting with you and you made him feel uncomfortable.”

“Like you were any better before!” Nick hissed back, reminding him of how Harry had been the one laughing only moments before Nick. “And also, he wasn't flirting. He was asking for an autograph. Guess you wouldn't know the difference since you're in a boyband.”

Harry laughed resentfully. “Stop being bitter.”

And that was the end of that.

~

Harry and Nick never got to spend a lot of time together when Harry was on tour, so whenever Harry was around they tried to make the most of it. So it was only a few days later that the two men saw each other again. Harry had had an interview in the morning and had asked Nick to come along for lunch with him and the boys. He had agreed so now he was sitting in one of the poshest places he had ever seen, quietly praying to God that he didn't have to treat all the boys for lunch, because really the promotion didn't give him that much more money to waste on famous boybanders. When the menus were handed out and Nick glanced at the prices ha almost fainted.

“My treat today.” Harry ensured him right away when he saw Nick's face drop at the look at the prices.

“Good.” Nick whispered back, not really wanting the other boys to hear him. “I think that appetizer might just cost me next month's rent.” Harry laughed, pulling Nick into a quick side hug. He wasn't quite sure if Nick was being serious, because he didn't think one could life in London for so little money, but the again he had never had to look for something cheap. Or to ever even take a glance at the price so he shrugged it off, delighted to see that for once Nick would let him treat him back.

Lunch was fun and Nick was laughing and Harry was laughing and all the boys were laughing. It was generally a good time. Like always, with the lads. When they finished their entrees a waitress came to their table asking if any of the boys wanted coffee. They all nodded their heads and when Harry threw his three bandmates a knowing look they started giggling and left Nick looking a little dumbfounded.

“What?” He snapped, not liking being the center of attention when he didn't know what it was for. Niall sat sniggering to his side, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“We heard you're into coffee lately.”

“I'm.. what?” Nick asked in confusion.

“Harry said you fancied a barista?” Liam asked with a small smile on his lips. Nick frowned, glaring at the youngest member of the band next to him.

“Really, Harry? Really?”

Harry only giggled at his words, acting innocent and sealing his lips.

“I do not fancy him and he did not flirt with me!” Nick said maybe a little too forcefully, because suddenly everyone at the table was quiet. Harry was making face and Nick couldn't really tell what that was supposed to mean. Niall and Zayn exchanged quick looks and Liam only looked up at Nick regretfully.

“Sorry.” Liam mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. “It was supposed to be a joke.”

Nick rolled his eyes, hating Liam for his puppy look, because he was feeling guilty immediately. Obviously Liam had had no intention to harm him, because frankly Liam never had the intention to hurt anybody.

“It's okay.” Nick said right away, trying to force a light smile onto his lips. “My fault.”

“Because you do fancy him.” Harry stated next to him, with a grin. Nick had to lace his own fingers to keep himself from slapping the curly haired boy across the face. “I'll go get his number for you.”

Nick wanted to say something, something really not nice, but the waitress came by again serving their coffee and Liam was incredibly quick to change the topic and so Nick let go of it, hoping that Harry would forget.

~

But Harry didn't. Because he had a pretty clear plan in mind. He had thought that barista was looking nice and from the moment he had started looking at Nick with heart shaped eyes Harry had been convinced that he would be Nick's next date. Because somehow even while being loved for his radio show Nick seemed to be incapable of getting a decent number of dates on his own. So Harry helped him out now and then, and he felt like it was his duty to do so now.

Of course Nick would say he didn't like him, because that was just how Nick was, but Harry knew him better than that. And even if he didn't, and Nick really didn't want to have anything to do with the barista, he could still always not call him. Because Harry's plan was simply to get his number and so he was off the next afternoon, shuffling to the coffee shop he and Nick had been barely a week ago.

He stepped in and pulled his hat off, shaking out his hair. A woman was standing in front of him, ordering her own coffee and Harry glanced past her at the young boy behind the counter. He let out a breath of relief, really he was lucky that the boy was even working right now.

He chatted with the woman some more, smiling at her cheerily and handing her some change, before he glanced past her and his eyes fell on Harry. Harry shot him a smile, trying to look normal and hoping that the boy would remember him so this would be easier. And apparently he did because when the woman stepped to the side, Harry could tell that Louis was tiptoeing a little probably trying to see if Nick was around as well.

“Hey.” Harry said stepping closer and the barista - what was his name again? - smiled back.

“Hi. What can I get you?” He asked politely and a lot more put together than the last time he had seen him.

“Your phone number.”

The smaller boy looked surprised for a moment, but then only cocked an eyebrow at Harry, not saying anything for a long time. When he spoke again what he said had nothing to do with Harry's question.

“I listened to your band, you know?” The barista said and Harry's lips quirked up in a smile.

“How do you know I'm in a band?”

“Googled you.”

“Googloed me or googled what I have to do wih Grimmy?” Harry prompted with a smirk and the feathery haired boy blushed, making Harry chuckle a little.

“Okay, why did you really come?” He asked Harry, sounding a little annoyed.

“I really came for number. Because I really think Nick needs to text you, so if you don't mind just scribble down your number and I'll be off so you can go back to making coffee or whatever baristas do all day..”

The barista gazed down down at his hands, wiping them over the counter thoughtlessly. He looked deep in thought and Harry could see him biting his lip from underneath his fringe, still staring down.

“So..?” Harry prompted after a while and blue eyes stared up at him.

“I'm sorry I don't give my number to strangers.” The boy snapped, pouting a little and looking incredibly sassy. Okay, mister., Harry thought laughing a little at the thought of Nick and the boy across from him trying to excel each other with their sassiness.

“Alright.” Harry growled, trying not to sound too annoyed. He grabbed his phone from his poked, reaching out for one of the napkins on the counter and a pen that was for the customers to sign their credit card receipts. “This..” He said slowly as he was still scribbling down the digits he had found in his phone “is Nick's number. You give him a call.”  
Harry smiled and pushed the napkin across the counter. The barista looked a little lost, but Harry's job was done here so he only smiled at him one last time, giving him a wave and out the door he was.

Shuffling down the street he thought that he should probably tell Nick about giving out his number, just so he wouldn't be crept out if the boy really decided to call him. And so Harry pulled out his phone, typing a text for Nick.

 

“Just to let you know, in case you're getting a call from a sexgod barista in the next days, it wasn't me!”

 

He sent it off and almost instantly got a reply having to contain his laugh when imagining the tantrum Nick was throwing right now.

 

“Why are we even friends, you little shit?”

 

~

Louis - Nick reminded Harry of the name - didn't call Nick for ten days. And Nick didn't like to admit it, but he was disappointed. Of course he had been mad, when Harry had gone out passing his number out to total strangers, who he thought Nick should go out with. But then again, as always, Harry had been right and the barista, Louis, was good looking and energetic and probably would be fun to be around with, not to mention that he was a fan and Nick was a complete sucker for that kind of boys.

And once he had gotten past the initial shock and the instant wish to beat the living hell out of Harry – which he would never do, because seriously: who would hit a cupcake? - he had actually been looking forward to Louis' call. Which never came. And so then he was drowning in self pity that not even a pathetic fanboy would call him, even when he had his number.

“He will call you.” Harry kept ensuring him, though Nick believed that by now Harry must have given up hope as well. And so he was almost over it, almost done with pitying himself, until one night. Harry had invited him once again to come along to one of his little boyband-group-get-together-things. And Nick had been bored so he had said yes, though he regretted the decision the moment he waltzed into Zayn's apartment. Because the boys were kids and they couldn't behave themselves and even less so when Nick's phone vibrated with a text from a random number.

“That must be him!” Niall yelled, excitedly jumping through the living room. “The barista is texting!” Of course he knew what was going on, and so did all the other boys because Harry could never keep his mouth shut. And so now they were all staring at the little screen of Nick's smart phone.

 

“Is this Nick Grimshaw?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes after reading the text.

“He thinks I mocked him!” The curly haired boy exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head. “Twat!”

“Oi!” Liam scold him, holding up a finger to silence him. “Don't talk like that about Nick's future boyfriend.”

“Liam.” Nick whined, dragging the 'i' and trying to show him that Louis was not his future boyfriend. If this was even Louis texting.

“Ask him who he is.”

“Ask him if he'll go on a date with you.”

“Ask him how old he is.”

“Ask him if he'll marry you.”

“Boys!” Nick said firmly, trying to push them all off his lap because right now hanging out with them felt like babysitting quadruplets. He managed to wiggle off the couch and type out a message without the other boys spying over his shoulder.

 

“What if it isn't?”

 

The reply came almost instantly.

 

“Then this would be really embarrassing.”

 

Nick chuckled at his phone, obviously attracting the other boys' attention and they all leaped up.

“What's he saying?”

“Is he being funny?”

“Oh Nick, you love funny guys. He's prefect!”

“What is he saying??”

Nick only rolled his eyes, leaving their questions unanswered and turning his attention back down towards his phone.

 

“Well what if it is?”

 

Nick twisted his eyes, kind of anxiously waiting for a reply. He knew he couldn't be positive, but he was pretty sure that it was Louis texting him, because there shouldn't be any more random people having his number.

 

“Than this would be even more fucking embarrassing.”

 

With a grin Louis replied.

 

“Get ready to be fucking embarrassed then.”

~

Texting Louis the first time had been fun. He was a funny guy and after he had gotten over the initial shock of actually having Nick's number they had had quite a conversation. Harry wouldn't stop smiling all night and it made Nick almost mad enough to tell Louis that he had to go, but not quite enough. At the end of the night when Nick left Zayn's place to spend the night at his own flat – as opposed to the other boys who were all in for a cuddle session at Zayn's – they only told him not to stay up too long texting Louis, and to not sext them without their knowing. Nick was pretty sure that there wasn't going to be such thing as sexting, but he was 100% positive that he wasn't going to tell the boys if there was.

Unfortunately that first time texting Louis also stayed the last time. Nick wasn't sure if Louis actually wanted to talk to him or if he had just been curious about the number. And thus he decided to wait and see if Louis was going to text him again and to just go from there. It was just that.. Louis never texted him again.

And it was sad and it drove Harry insane that Nick didn't wanna text him first. But he had done his part and also had promised not to interfere any more, so he didn't. Instead he only rolled his eyes, telling Nick that he was pathetic when checking his phone for the hundredth time.

~

“Can you swing by later an bring me something to eat? I'm starving. Bring something from that amazing bakery! xx”

 

Nick glanced at his phone's screen in confusion. It was an ungodly hour in the morning and he had just beaten his alarm clock to silence, which had kindly reminded him that he needed to get up to go to work. But the text he had received from Louis made him linger in bed for a little longer, staring at the screen in confusion. Why would he text something like this this early in the morning? Where was he even at?

But Nick's brain was tired and he wasn't going to argue with the boy. Firstly he was just happy that he texted him at all and also he wanted him to swing by, so that was a good sign, right?

 

“Sure I can. Tell me what you want and where I should bring it. And when? And what bakery? And why are you even up?”

 

He couldn't help but add a few curious questions, hoping to get some answers before he'd have to leave the flat. So he left his phone on the bedside table pulling off his boxers and his shirt he slept in, walking over to the bathroom and jumping into the shower, getting ready quickly. He liked to have time in the morning, so a little detour to a bakery and then to wherever Louis was at should be fine with his timetable and he should still be able to get to the studio in time. But he wasn't gonna overdo it and so he got ready quickly, slipping on some boxers and walking to see that Louis had responded. A lot actually.

 

“OMG, I'm so sorry. This text wasn't for you. I meant to text a coworker.”

 

“But if you still wanna swing by you can I guess.”

 

“Did I wake you? Sorry!”

 

“If you do come by.. I meant the bakery down Mainstreet. With the yellow signs. They have amazing donuts.”

 

“Sorry, you probably don't wanna come. My bad. Go back to sleep. Night, Nick.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes at the load of texts Louis had sent him and fetched his phone from the bedside table to tap a quick reply as he walked towards his closet to pick out some clothes. Some nice clothes.

 

“On my way to work, so I'm up anyways. Getting you some donuts, don't worry. Where are you at anyways?”

 

Getting dressed, Nick decided to skip breakfast, getting himself a donuts from the bakery as well. And so he only fetched his bag with his stuff for work, his phone and wallet and was out the door, jogging down the stairs of the apartment complex to his car.

 

“I'm at work. The coffee shop. I'll fix you some coffee if you want.”

 

Nick smiled dumbly at his phone and shoved it in his pocket, starting the engine and driving off. He ran by the bakery Louis had texted him about and got donuts for him and Louis and probably enough to take some in for work afterwards. He was surprised to see that the bakery was even opened at this time, but apparently the coffee shop Louis was working at was too, so maybe there indeed was something going on in London, even before the BBC Radio 1 breakfast show – which, yes thank you, that was hard to believe for Nick.

He drove his car down the almost empty streets of London and pulled up in front of the coffee shop, balancing the box of donuts on his one hand while he held his phone in the other, trying to lock the door at the same time. Shoving his phone and keys away he took a deep breath, approaching the coffee shop and forcing a casual smile onto his lips.  
He waltzed in and saw Louis jump up from somewhere behind the counter, looking strangely relieved and tense at the same time when he realized who it was.

“Hey.” Nick said kind of awkwardly, slowly walking towards the counter.

“Hi.” Louis replied, straightening the apron he was wearing with his hands.

“I brought donuts.” Nick said cheerily and Louis grinned.

“Good, I made coffee. Grab a table.”

Nick did as he was told and chose one of the closer ones, with cozy low tables and lounging chairs. Louis came walking over, balancing two steaming cups in both his hands and grinning proudly as he set them down onto the table without spilling anything.

“I didn't know which kind you wanted, so..” Nick started out and opened the box of donuts and Louis started laughing immediately.

“Do I look like I'm gonna eat twenty donuts?” He asked, still giggling as he gazed at the variety of frostings to chose from. “Is that a fat joke?” He faked an expression of hurt, rubbing over his stomach and pushing it out.

“No, no.” Nick said right away, not sure if Louis was being serious or not. “You don't look fat, you look.. kind of nice actually.”

Louis had stopped laughing and just started blushing like crazy now, hiding behind his cup of coffee quickly and Nick blushed too, wondering if he had done something wrong. He rolled his eyes at himself, trying to tell his brain that he was a grown man and that there was no need to blush at compliments. Especially not when you're the one giving them.

“Well, er,” Louis said awkwardly gesturing towards Nick. “You look nice too. And you're voice is really intriguing.”

“Oh.” Nick muffled out a laugh, trying not to blush, but oh well here we go. Louis grinned at him, without a doubt noticing the change in Nick's usually rather pale skin color. He didn't know what to say, because he felt now that his voice was intriguing it was a lot more meaningful when he said something. Trying to avoid talking and more awkwardness he grabbed one of the donuts, starting to eat it and Louis looked at him for a moment before he followed suit, grabbing a donut himself.

“Try the sprinkled ones.” Louis said after Nick had finished his donut. “They're the best. They taste like unicorns jumping over rainbows surrounded by butterflies.”

Nick couldn't help but laugh and Louis' eyes grew wide as realization over what he had just said hit him and he blushed yet again biting his lip nervously. He was about to say something, to tell Nick that it was a joke, but the man wouldn't stop laughing and seemed to really enjoy himself. Enjoy himself with Louis.

“I'm really sorry I'm so awkward.” Louis told him once he had calmed down, waving his hand dismissively.

“Are you kidding?” Nick asked, looking genuinely surprised. “I'm definitely more awkward than you are. And also, I'm definitely trying the sprinkled ones!” And with those words he reached out to the box of donuts, grabbing a sprinkled one and taking a bite. “Just like unicorns jumping over rainbows surrounded by butterflies.” He ensured Louis with a thumbs up and the barista couldn't help but laugh at the man sitting across from him, barely believing that this was really happening to him.

~

They talked for quite a while and since it was still incredibly early in the morning no customers showed and Louis sat with Nick the entire time. After a little over thirty minutes Nick jumped up rather hecticly, telling Louis' that he really needed to go now to make it to the studios in time. So he thanked Louis for his coffee and Louis thanked him for the donuts in return, making him take the rest with him to share at the studios. Nick insisted on Louis keeping two more sprinkled ones for the rest of his shift and beamed at him before he waved quickly and was out the door.

Louis had taken away their cups and washed up, wiping their table since there was still no customer around. For a moment he wondered why the coffee shop was even open 24/7, but then he remembered that he didn't care and also that he was grateful for the shift work, because the morning shift was paid a lot better. Nobody really wanted to do it, but Louis didn't mind. It really wasn't all that busy and he got to listen to Nick on the radio. They had been on for almost twenty minutes and Louis stood leaning against the counter, listening to their chatter as the song faded out. Nick had some sort of guest Louis didn't know, butwho apparently liked donuts and was still chewing loudly into the microphone when they were back on air.

“You're a really bad radio host.” Nick scold the other man playfully. Louis chuckled and he heard the other man – Matt, maybe? – swallow and sigh in resignation.

“You're right. My career is over.” They laughed and Louis shook his head lightly.

“Yeah I'm sorry Matt, but you're out.” Nick told him, taking in a dramatic breath.

“I'm still a better host than you are.” Matt tried to argue and Louis couldn't help but furrow his brows. Nobody was better.. “At least I get here in time.”

Nick's laughing sounded distant. “Well, yeah.. I'll never hear the end of that, will I?”

“No.” The other man laughed. “But let's tell them what happened, shall we?”

“I don't think-” Nick started, but Matt kept blabbering on, ignoring his protests.

“Nick came in this morning, grinning unhealthily wide and bringing donuts for everyone.”

“That's just me being a nice person, yeah?”

“No it's not.” They both laughed, though Nick sounded kind of nervous. Louis shifted his weight from one foot to another, biting his lip in an effort to stop smiling as stupidly. 

“Really what happened is that he brought donuts from his date. A date, Grimshaw, really?”

“I eh-”

“Before six in the morning? That guy must really like you to even get up at that time.”

Louis blushed even though he knew Nick was the only one that knew who he was talking about anyways and he wasn't here to see him. It still felt embarrassing in a way.

“Was it nice then?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice, yeah?”

“Yepp, nice.” Nick replied and he sounded very radio host-ish all the sudden, though Louis could hear the smile playing around his lips.

“Anything you wanna say to him?” Matt prompted and Nick laughed.

“I just hope he's not listening.” Louis laughed at that, too, thinking that if he was Nick he would wish for the same. Though in his position now he simply thought that Nick was being super adorable and he kind of thanked that nosy Matt for asking all those snoopy questions.

“Awwh.” The man cooed, laughing at Nick for some reason that was unapparent for the listeners, but forcing a wide smile onto Louis' lips. “You're really smitten with him, aren't you?”

“Ehh.. I might be, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Tomlinshaw. Like it?


End file.
